Like I Slice You
by sharonarnotdon
Summary: Michael Myers Version of Justin Timberlake's 'Like I Love You'
1. Default Chapter

_Like I Slice You_

_~Parody of Justin Timberlake's *Like I Love You*~_

_As performed by Michael Myers_

_Written by Michael Myers and Sharon Arnotdon_

_Produced by Sam Loomis~ Smith's Grove Warren County Sanitarium Records_

_Video Directed by The Man in Black (© Terrance Wynn)_

* * *

Just something about you

Way I'm looking at you, 'Oh God'

Keep lookin' at me

Gettin' scared now,

Right?

Don't stare baby

It's Michael

You _can_ run right?

Listen.

I kinda noticed

Something one night

You've got a pretty face

It's kinda weird to me

But that's just fine

If it's up to me you're face will change

~If you scream then that just sets the tone~

Just be limber

~And if you don't go my knife'll go right to the bone~

Just be remember... 

Ain't nobody slice you like I'll slice you

You're a slow one and that's what makes it easy

Late at night I'm stalkin' you

You wont know what hit you when I kill you

People are so stupid

Love me then they hate me

When I'm slicing their jugular

They say, 'So and so's related,

Once loved now they hated' and it doesn't matter anyway

'Cause bogey's back all right

~If you scream then that just sets the tone~

Just be limber

~And if you don't go my knife'll go right to the bone~

Just be remember... 

Ain't nobody slice you like I'll slice you

You're a slow one and that's what makes it easy

Late at night I'm stalkin' you

You wont know what hit you when I kill you

Yeah

You know I could stop your pulse

I could end your life

~If you give me that chance to flail your flesh~

I won't let you dodge baby

~If you give me that chance to flail your flesh~

Here baby see the phone's dead, and then...

~You'd bet you'll die tonight~

I just wanna slice you baby

Yeah yeah yeah

~Girl, you'd bet you'll die tonight~

I just wanna slice you baby

Ooooooo

Man, what you gonna do?

In front of behind you

Back and forth, see?

I can hang from ceiling's too

While me and you play cat and mouse yo,

In the hall kids ask, 'Where did they go?'

Then I hear 'em say, 'Wow it's that guy, yo!'

I wanna say, 'Yeah, now you die, fool'

Same blood type

You my sister in life

Soon you'll be sleepin' and I'll be off all right

Looking at me wishin' I'd been arrested

I'll take a few shots then it'll burn in your chest

I'll drag you away and hide you wherever the heck

Funny how a little curse causes so much death

Running through the screens

Causing so many screams

Mobs in the streets make me run and be killed

The names Michael Myers and I always come back

King of Horror Movies now how heavy is that?

~You'd bet you'll die tonight~

I just wanna slice you baby

Yeah yeah yeah

~Girl, you'd bet you'll die tonight~

I just wanna slice you baby

Ooooooo

Ain't nobody slice you like I'll slice you

You're a slow one and that's what makes it easy

Late at night I'm stalkin' you

You wont know what hit you when I kill you

Break it down..

You know, I used to dream about this when I was a little boy

Never thought I could end up this way, drums.

I'm kinda crazy right?

*snickers* Yeah

You know, when you think about it, sometimes killers are just destined

Destined to kill, who they kill

Now that's how this is

Now everyone drop dead 

~Screams echo and beat fades, Halloween theme is played with synthesizers and drums~

* * *

LOL, so how was it? Any suggestions? I know some stuff might not fit to the beat but I tried my best, the rap was especially hard to fit. Hope you like it.

  



	2. Laurie's version

_Like I Dodge You_

_~Parody of Justin Timberlake's 'Like I Love You'~_

_As performed by Laurie Strode_

_Written by Laurie Strode and Sharon Arnotdon_

_Produced by John Tate~ Summer Glen and Hillcrest Academy Records_

_Video Directed by Jamie Lloyd _

* * *

Just something about it

Way I'm looking at him, in terror

He keeps looking at me

I'm gettin scared now

But

Don't stab me Michael

It's just Laurie

I'm gonna run tonight

Listen.

I kinda noticed something tonight

You've got a white mask

It's not that weird to me, to you it's fine

If it's up to me your mask will wing

~If you stalk then that just makes me moan~

Just betimid

~And if you wont go then I'll have to come for some more~

Just remember

Ain't nobody dodged you like I've dodged you

You're a wacko and that's what makes me fear you

Late at night I'm stabbing you

And you won't know the difference it don't hurt you

People are so lonely

Buried dead and homely

Aren't you sick of not being there?

They say 'Laurie's death's belated

She should have died in 2 man'

And it doesn't matter anyway

Because you're here tonight__

~If you stalk then that just makes me moan~

Just betimid Michael

~And if you wont go then I'll have to come for some more~

Now just remember

Ain't nobody dodged you like I've dodged you

You're a wacko and that's what makes me fear you

Late at night I'm stabbing you

And you won't know the difference it don't hurt you

Yeah

You know I could move from your knife

I could tick you off

~If you give me that chance and move your hand~

You know I'll make you groan big brother

~If you give me that chance and move your hand~

Hear Michael see I'm not here... And then...

~You bet I'll run tonight~

I just wanna dodge you brother

Yeah, yeah, yeah

~Man you bet I'll run tonight~

I just wanna dodge you brother

Maaann ooooooo

Mike what you gonna do?

I just escaped you

I'm there no here

See, I can be real slick too!

While the two of us run around the place bro

I hear the cops come to get you and I'm glad tho

And I hear 'em say 'Dude it's a prank yo'

Then I yell 'No we're in here oh'

You get me with your knife

On the shoulder but thats all right

You'll be fakin death while I go hide

Pull you right past me into the coroners van

Shove up there I know that they're dead

Now I have to wait til next Halloween then

We can see who has who laying dead

Making freaky scenes

Screaming with no means

Sons hidden now but I cant keep him still

The names Laurie Strode and where exactly am I at?

Well if I said I'd be dead and we just can't have that!

~You bet I'll run tonight~

I just wanna dodge you brother

Yeah, yeah, yeah

~Man you bet I'll run tonight~

I just wanna dodge you brother

Maaann ooooooo__

Ain't nobody dodged you like I've dodged you

You're a wacko and that's what makes me fear you

Late at night I'm stabbing you

And you won't know the difference it don't hurt you

You know,

I never dreamed like this as a little girl

Never thought I'd live my life this way, drums

Kinda freaky right?

Yeah

You know sometimes people

Are just destined

Destined to live how they live

Now that's what fate is

Now everyone back to class!

~Group of teens bustle and we hear a door close.~

All singing in ~_~ done by John Tate

* * *

Hope you like, I'll try and write more to this song


End file.
